


Typical Thursday

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadites are no big deal.  Trust Ash when he says this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic

There's never time for him to think before it starts. The howl, the wind, the flickering lights, the hovering ex-senior citizen in the pink track suit smelling of Banaca and death.

The method of dispatch depends on his mood. A rake through the chest, a head crushed by a golf club, a couple of blasts from the trusty ol' boomstick; they all work well.

Afterwards, he rewards himself; a submarine sandwich and a root beer. Ash flops down at a chair and flips through a nudie magazine in semi-privacy when one of the stock boys bursts into the employee lounge.

"One of those things just ate all four of our greeters! Why are you just sitting there like this happens every day?"

"It does, tater tot," Ash says, cocking his gun and testing the trigger.

And he took down the Deadite sizing Denny up for a midnight snack with a single shot.

From over his shoulder. Without even looking.

Typical Thursday


End file.
